


It's Not Always a Happy Fourth of July (Fireworks, July, Panic.)

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bruce is not that kind of doctor, But now he's listening, Explosions, F/M, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Fourth of July, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt</p><p>Fireworks. July. Panic.</p><p>or</p><p>It's not always a happy fourth of July. And the team finds out why it's not for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always a Happy Fourth of July (Fireworks, July, Panic.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> So, no one gave me this prompt and i obviously didn't randomly get these words, but my uncle served and he couldn't listen to fireworks without going into a panic attack for 15 years. It was only 2 years ago that it got better. I would think Tony is like this too after what we learn in Iron Man 3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

  
“Hey Tony.” Steve says as Tony walks up from his lab for dinner.

“Steve.” They just started first name basis a week ago. It’s strange for Tony. Tony wonders if it is for Steve.

“We were thinking of going to see fireworks tonight.” Tony freezes “You should come!” Tony forgot it was the fourth of July.

“I uh… no.” Tony shakes his head “Nope.”

“Come on, Tony, it’ll be fun.” Bruce says happily. Tony shakes his head

“Come on Tony.” Natasha says with a smile “All of us making a public appearance, it’s good press.” And Tony sighs that’s true… and maybe it won’t be like last year. He’s doing better. “See,” Natasha says to the others “You just got to know what to say to him to convince him.”

“I didn’t say yes.” Tony points out

“But you’re going to. Am I right?” Natasha asks with a smirk Tony glares “See. I can read you, Tony.”

“Yeah, then tell me why I don’t want to go see fireworks?”

“Cause you want to work.” Natasha says with a smirk. Tony doesn’t say anything. He can do this.

 

~

 

He can’t do this. The fire works haven’t even started and his vision is already getting blurry. And he i\ already starting to sweat.

“Should start any minute now.” Steve says happily Tony’s breathing becomes shorter

“I can’t do this.” Tony whispers with tears in his eyes

“What?” Clint looks to Tony. Then actually looks at the man “Oh shit, man. Are you alright?” The other Avengers get their attention

Tony shakes his head “I- I need to leave.”

“дерьмо.” Natasha curse “I’m sorry. Come on, let’s go.”

 Tony stumbles a few steps back as Natasha reaches for him

“What’s going on?” Steve asks

“I do not understand.” Thor says looking at Tony

“I’ll tell you later, we need to get him out of here. Before-“ The first firework gets shot up in the air. Tony flinches and closes his eyes. “Tony.” Clint grabs Tony’s arm but he flinches back

“Come on Tony. The quinjet is a block away.” Tony doesn’t move

“Steve, carry him. We need to-“ Another firework goes off and Tony gasps and start trembling. “Steve, NOW!” Bruce shouts and Steve picks up Tony who is violently shaking and they run to the quinjet. Tony flinching every time. And is gasping for breath. Steve looks at Natasha who has a grim look on her face. They get to the quinjet and take off.

“Clint as far away from the city as possible, and somewhere quiet.”

“I know.”

“Can someone tell us… what’s going on?” Steve asks soflty as Natasha puts Tony’s head in her lab and massages his head.

“What do fireworks sound like to you?” Natasha asks softly

“Explosions.” Steve says simply.

“And for someone who was in explosions and nearly died and has issues from that time, those explosion sounding things-“

“Could be triggering.” Steve fills in. “I should have realized that he has PTSD.” Steve shakes his head

“We all should have.” Clint says sadly

“Do you think this is from Afghanistan or from New York?” Steve asks looking around and they all shrug “Wow, he really hid this well.” Steve shakes his head.

“Tony.” Natasha whispers “There’s no more fireworks.” Tony nods taking in a big breath.

“I know.”

“You’re alright.” Natasha says softly

“Am I, though?” Tony whispers keeping his eyes closed

“You will be.” Natasha says rubbing his head

“I don’t think so.” And Tony refuses to move making tasha smile “You will be.”

“I want JARVIS.” Tony mumbles

“I am here, Sir.” JARVIS says through the jet.

“Yay.” Tony smiles “Do the thing. You know which one.”

“When an external force is applied on a body, which is not free to move, the shape and size of the body change.” JARVIS reads off an engineering Physics textbook making the other Avengers look at each other curios. “The force applied is called deforming force. When the deforming forces are removed, the body tends to regain its original shape and size due to a force developed within the body. The force developed within the body, which is equal and opposite to deforming force is called restoring force.”

“right. And the measurement is stress.”

“Very good. And what is the formula?”

“JARVIS are you seriously asking me what the formula for Stress is?” Tony rolls his eyes

“I believe you do not know.” JARVIS says and Tony can picture the smirk.

“It’s force over area. Everybody knows that!” Tony rolls his eyes. “That’s like physics and engineering 101. Come on! Give me a tougher question.”

“What is Hookes law?”

“Within the limits, the strain produced in a body is directly proportional to the stress which causes it. Come on. If you’re gonna quiz me at least give me challenge.”

“I do not believe you need a challenge at this moment.” And then Tony realizes everyone is watching him.

“Engineering helps me relax. As well as math. And science as well.”

“You do that stuff to _calm down_?” Clint asks “That gets me worked up.”

“It familiar. Safe. The facts are the facts and they will never change. Rules, laws, formulas. It will always be, and that’s calming.”

“If it works.” Steve shrugs and Tony sits up pulling away from Natasha

“We don’t need to do the sharing thing, right?” Tony asks nervous “We’re good.”

“We need to talk.” Steve says firmly

“See, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” Tony says standing up “the phrase ‘we need to talk’ is a bad phrase.”

“Would you explain it to us.” Bruce says softly “For example is this from NY or Afghanistan? How long has been going on. Why didn’t you tell us? Tell me?” Tony crouches and puts his head in his hands.

“It’s both.” He whispers looking up “When I was taken in Afghanistan the Humvees around me blew up. And a bomb blew up which put the shrapnel in my chest which I’m sure you all read. But the most is New York.” Tony wipes is face “And it wasn’t just the explosions and the battles and it being aliens. No, that wasn’t… You didn’t see it.” Tony whispers with tears in his eyes “When I went into the wormhole it was-“ Tony cuts himself off shaking “I can’t explain it, and I don’t expect you to understand, but it was _terrifying_. And lonely. I got this huge feeling of being and dying alone.” Tony looks at each of the Avengers “It was so _cold_. And so _dark_. and that’s the last thing I was ever going to see. I have nightmares about it, all the time. And the fireworks are just a reminder of _all_ of it. It’s not just one thing, it’s everything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Tony says looking to Bruce “Any of you, but how could I? Me and Pepper broke up because of it. I couldn’t sleep in the same bed as her because I kept calling to the suit when I was having my nightmares. It would… see her as a threat, and would try to attack her. I never let it hurt her, but after the 5 th time it happened, she couldn’t do it anymore. I understood.”

“I’m sorry Tony.” Steve says after a minute. Tony shrugs.

“It’s alright. I’m working on it. I’ve gotten better.”

 “Do you talk to anyone about it?” Steve asks and Tony sighs

“I talk to JARVIS. Rhodey, Pep. Not a professional, but I find talking makes it worse.”

“I’ve heard it helps.” Steve says looking over

“Not for everyone, not for me.”

“is there anything we can do?” Natasha asks softly

“Don’t bring up New York or Afghanistan unless I do. And I freak out again don’t touch me.”

“You seemed to enjoy it when I massaged your head.” Natasha says with a smile

“That, I give you permission to do.” Tony smiles “That was nice. Like my chest, specifically is no-no. Sometimes people try to have you match breathing by my hand on your chest don’t put your hand on mine. Like ever actually. And my arms, don’t touch my arms or try and hold my hand. That’s a no-go too. You know what? Stick with the face and head.” Tony says

“Okay.” The all nod.

“Um… if doesn’t work I have Xanax. Um, it’s in pocket, but I freak out so bad sometimes, I forget I have it. or am unable to take it.”

“Do you talk to a doctor?” Clint asks “because isn’t that prescribed.”

“it is…” Tony says with a frown “I uh… talked to a doctor once, and he prescribed me enough for a year and then I never went back. That was 8 months ago. I know.” Tony says shaking his head

“I’m not going to try and convince you of anything today, but later somepoint we will talk about this.”

“We will, sometime late. I promise.” Tony nods and they accept it.

“I feel terrible though.” Bruce looks down,

“About?” They all look at him confused

“After extremis, you told me everything that happened, but I fell asleep.” Bruce says with a guilty look

“Oh yeah, that.” Tony says shrugging “I was a total ninja and you didn’t even listen.” Tony laughs “I saved the president and Pepper. Well I didn’t actually Save Pepper she fell 150 feet into and explosion with fire because I didn’t catch her. I still feel really bad about that. She survived though and then I fixed her.” Tony rambles and they all look at him shocked.

“Pepper fell 150 feet into a fire pit?” Steve asks

“Oh. Yeah. That she had extremis in her which saved her, but it was also killing her.” Tony shrugs “I got it out.”

“What’s extremis?” Natasha asks

“Okay, I’ll start from the beginning,” They all nod and listen “It was new year’s eve 1999…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> as always feel free to give me a prompt! I'm almost done with the next one, i just wanted to get this out!


End file.
